Kazuki Fujiwara
Kazuki Fujiwara (カズキ・フジワラ Kazuki Fujiwara) is an independent S-Class Mage known as the faster mage in the world. He is extremely powerful, but he spends more time just traveling around the world. He is also the adoptive father of Natsumi Fujiwara. Appearance Kazuki is a tall, muscular man with short red hair and a stubbly beard. Their physical structure is built primarily for speed, having compressed muscles and tanned skin. Still young, Kazuki lost his left arm, which was later replaced by a prosthetic arm. Has several scars over his body, most notably three long cricatrizes diagonally across his left eye. Kazuki's attire is rather simple; he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak over a white long-sleeved shirt with buttons, that he usually leaves unbuttoned; around his waist is a simple leather belt. Kazuki also wear black jeans and black shoes. Sometimes he is seen wearing a straw hat with red ribbon, a gift from his father. Personality Kazuki is a kind and easygoing person who loves to travel around the world. He is quiet and observant and, despite his cheerful and relaxed attitude, rarely let your guard down. Kazuki is the adoptive father of Natsumi Fujiwara, found by him when she was just five years old. Since then, they have traveled together as independent mages. Kazuki seems to care much about the welfare of Natsumi, initially refusing to teach her how to use magic to prevent it engages in conflict, but after an incident finally agreed to train her. Despite his playful personality, he can be serious when it comes to something really important or dangerous. As shown more than once, it will not hold in a fight or training and not underestimate their opponents, regardless of rank or fame. He also seems to not like fights, but will engage them when necessary. Occasionally, some mages will challenge him for the title of the fastest magician in the world, a title which he described as "problematic and unrealistic, because there will always be someone faster or stronger than you." Kazuki will only engage in a fight if he has no alternative. Claustrophobic and agoraphobic, Kazuki avoid crowded places or enclosed spaces, even opting to camp outside of cities or villages rather than just renting a room. When forced to stand in a crowd or in a small room, it will show a slight discomfort, but it will act normally. That's one of the reasons that led him to travel on foot and constantly accompanied only by Natsumi. History Despite Kazuki's past is largely unknown, according to Devil's Skull Kazuki was once a great Rune Knight which left the Rune Knights after a unknwon incident, when he saw "the darker side of the world" during a mission. Since then, he travels around the world searching for "something that himself does not know what is". It is known that at some point in his life after leaving the Rune Knights, Kazuki falls in love with a woman, with whom he married later. But the marriage did not last long, since his wife died two years later. Kazuki then resumed his travels, trying to help anyone who needed help as an attempt to redeem of something that is so far unknown. In the year X775, he found Natsumi, who at the time was only five years old. At an unknown point in his life, he adopted her as his daughter, who supposedly reminded him of his wife. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Flash (フラッシュ, Furasshu): Magic that earned him the title God of Flash Kazuki, it is based in expelling magical power inside and outside the body of the user. The magic forms a kinetic aura that protects Kazuki and those around you from friction with the air, preventing it from being injured because of the ridiculously high speed. It is easily able to reach hypersonic speeds when used at maximum capacity. The speed varies infinitely according to the amount of magic used on it. *'Missile' (ミサイル, Misairu): The main spell of Flash, it allows nigh-infinitely increase his speed, taking only the amount of magical power user like maximum limit. As the train user and therefore increases its reserves of magical power, which increases the maximum speed of this spell. *'God of Flash' (瞬神, Shunshin): Kazuki's signature spell, allows the user or a body in contact with him to move at light speed to a predetermined point that is within the field of view of the user or that was previously marked with a special seal. After the use of this spell, the body teleported takes 0.5 seconds to regain stability enough to move. *'Steal Speed' (Unnamed): Allows the user to steal the speed of a body (animal, human or object) and slowing or paralize him for a short time period. Immense Speed: 'Even without Magic, Kazuki's speed is immense. Kazuki speed is immense. On more than one occasion, he proved to be able to face hundreds of enemies simultaneously with attacks and moves fast and well coordinated. He is able to run at superhuman speed without using magic, making him a powerful opponent. *'Immense Agility: '''Kazuki is extremely agile, able to keep a close combat with up to three or four wizards simultaneously and press them considerably. '''Enhanced Durability: '''It has considerable durability, able to withstand various magical and physical attacks before being defeated. Its durability is most notable when he runs, Kazuki is able to keep running at full speed (without magic) for about one hour before start slowing. '''Enhanced Strenght: '''He has considerable strength, able to knock out a B-Class mage with only two physical attacks. He can lift about 60 pounds before of start making effort. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''With his immense speed and extensive training in martial arts, he becomes a formidable fighter, able to fight with various wizards simultaneously. He is skilled enough to press a Dragon Slayer in physical combat. When using his magic, Kazuki can easily take down several enemies easily. '''Expert Swordmanship Specialist: Kazuki once was a elite Rune Knight. As such, it is a high skilled swordsman can wield two swords simultaneously. He seems to be more proficient in making use of a katana or ninja-tō, but may also use other swords with considerable skill. Kazuki is not a master of swordsmanship, but he can keep up with master swordsmen for a considerable time. Sometimes he will choose to use scimitars. Trivia *Image and appearance of Shanks (One Piece). *"Shunshin" is based in Minato's Hiraishin. *Flash is based in the DC Comics characters Wally West and Barry Allen. *"Kazuki" means 和 (kazu) "harmony" combined with 希 (ki) "hope". Category:S-Class Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Male Category:Melee Combatant